Fanfiction within a Fanfiction
by Kujata
Summary: What happens when a fanfiction writer is dragged into their own story? Find out as the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho team tries to handle her ideas. Rated just in case.
1. The Begining of Aritsume

A/N: Just need to tell you all that I will paragraph everything that is written in the special fanfic. So no one is lost in the dust. To make it a little bit easier, the real life is in first person pov, and her fanfic is in second pov. A/N: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, besides "Death", Aritsume, and the fanfic writer, whom I'm not going to name at this time. A/N: Please R&R.  
  
The Beginning of Aritsume  
  
I sat at my laptop trying to figure out the beginning of a new fanfic I was going to create, but as what any writer has found, the infamous writer's block occurred. I leaned over, and placed my hand to the side of my plain white mug. From the snowy weather outside, to the warm mug resting on the table, which helped calm my bad mood, that was formed by a stupid writer's block.  
  
I brought the steaming cup that I ordered from the café, to my lips and drank the hot contents. My burning tongue and boiling tea was now all that passed my mind. After I was able to get my tongue under control, I stared back at the blank laptop. "Let's try something new," I thought. I began my story again, for the eighth time that day.  
  
She calmly closed her eyes as she was being told she was the last of  
her kind, like she would believe that. She was sitting in an old  
fashioned blood-red kimono, her white hair laid flat to her back with  
two strands falling casually in front of her face.  
  
She then opened her eyes, and looked at each person in the room in  
turn. The first person her eyes met was a ningen, (as were most  
people in this room) he had black hair that was slicked back, and he  
was in a slightly dull, green outfit, the clothes illuminated his  
brown eyes in the dark room. Two of the people in the room were  
demon, a tall red head, and a small fast black haired boy. The final  
boy, another ningen, in the room had red hair and wore a vacant  
expression on his face.  
  
"You see, Aritsume, your powers are wanted by every living demon, and  
they'll do anything to get it," a small, wanna-be baby began to say.  
  
Yes, my good-for-nothing powers, all that it did was allow me to drain  
my opponent and take their powers for some time. It wasn't worth the  
trouble.  
  
"Are you even listening?" he asked, sucking hard on his pacifier.  
  
Something hit the window next to me. I jumped and looked out of the window. Phew, only some immature kids my age throwing snowballs. "How lame," I mumbled. I turned back to my black laptop.  
  
"Good so far, now, where was I? Hmm. He asked, sucking hard on his pacifier..."  
  
"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes, he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You are wanted by every demon of this world and the next, we are here  
to make sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Aritsume said in her ice-cold,  
untrustworthy voice.  
  
"Then let us help you. Even a demon like yourself can't deny help  
when you need it," the little boy said, his eyes pleading to me. "If  
you'd just let us-"  
  
"As I said, I can handle myself."  
  
"Why do you deny the fact-"  
  
"I can see there is no reasoning with you. We are finished here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We are finished!"  
  
I leaned back in my chair, pleased at my work. I slowly turned my head to look at the window at my left. The sun had set, and a full moon has taken its place.  
  
"Aritsume, we're closing up." 


	2. Jiro and Koshi

A/N: Just need to tell you all that I will paragraph everything that is written in the special fanfic. So no one is lost in the dust. To make it a little bit easier, the real life is in first person pov, and her fanfic is in second pov.  
  
A/N: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, besides "Death", Aritsume, and the fanfic writer, Aritsume. Please R&R. This should be rated for the content in this chapter, but this should be the worst it gets, besides blood and gore. Tell me if I need to change the rating.  
  
Jiro And Koshi  
  
I leaned back in my chair, pleased at my work. I slowly turned my head to look at the window at my left. The sun had set, and a full moon had taken its place.  
  
"Aritsume, we're closing up."  
  
"Hmm?" I said in her almost ice-cold, untrusting voice.  
  
"We're closing up, do you have a ride home or do you need one?" the clerk asked, gathering his belongings. The clerk's name was Jiro; he had deep black hair and thick black-rimmed glasses. I knew him from school, and he told me of this place. It was exactly what I was looking for, a place easy for me to get to, where no one would find me.  
  
"I can walk, thank you. Oh, and are you open tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, from 6 o'clock a.m. to 7 o'clock p.m." he smiled his warm smile, one that would make doves flush a bright red.  
  
"Good," I said, smiling back, but not as warmly. I began to collect my few items and gave a few yen to Hiro, "Thanks for the tea, Jiro."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, keep the money, it was on the house."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I walked out the door into the heavy down poor of snow. The streets were empty and most of the shops had already closed for the night. I began my trek home; it was four blocks. I passed many homes and perfect families, ones much better than mine. My father was a drunk and my mother was in a hospital because of him. My older brother was working while my father was intoxicated.  
  
I saw the small house in the distance; an old gray pick-up was in the driveway. "He's home," I thought, "My day can't get any worse." I walked toward the open door. The house as always, was a mess. The walls had nail marks on them from me, and the floor was engulfed with my blood. I closed the door behind me.  
  
I slowly poked my head in the doorway trying to see if he was asleep, or, as the rare case, ran outside in nothing but his underwear. The T.V. was going, but there was definite snoring coming from the couch. "Good," I thought, and ran on silent feet to my room upstairs.  
  
My room was probably the only clean room in this god-forsaken house. The room was plane, it had no pictures, and it only had the necessities. It contained a futon; a desk and another bloodstained carpet. Whenever my father could get a hand on me, he would use it only to hurt me. He never got lucky with other women, so I was his only one in his league, or so he thought. I've been practicing on some fighting techniques on Saturdays and Sundays. But still this was one of the few nights I had to my self, to, hopefully, sleep alone. My brother would be at work until well past 9, and it was only 8:00 p.m.  
  
I opened up my laptop, one more time. I checked my e-mail, and went to go and see if there were any good fanfics that were placed up. "Nothing," I thought, "At least nothing on the Spirit Detective and his group. That would have changed this day around, oh well. I might as well keep on typing."  
  
After basically telling the odd group of people trying to "help" her  
to bite her ankles, Aritsume stormed out of the building, and on to  
the streets, her one, true home. She didn't know how far she walked  
into the night, nor did she care.  
  
She soon found herself in a deep, dark alley, alone, oh so alone.  
Somewhere in the distance an owl called to the night. And footsteps  
rang in her ears. The footsteps came from non-ningen.  
  
"Good, something to take my mind off of those wanna-be's," she  
thought.  
  
"So, you've met the Urameshi team?" a sneering voice said from the  
shadows.  
  
"What? How do you know what I'm thinking?"  
  
He began to laugh, maliciously. "You mean to tell me, that even  
though you're one of the most powerful beings alive, and you've never  
heard of a mind-reader?"  
  
"I have, I just didn't expect to find one in the streets, that's all.  
What can I do for you?" I was curious on how he knew he'd find me  
here, but more curious on what he wanted, if it was a fight, let him  
come.  
  
"I've come for your so-called power, it will aid me in my master's  
plans," from behind me the black shadow lunged at me, but as any  
fighter knows, look before you leap or you may run into someone's  
attack.  
  
I heard the door open from downstairs. "Good," I thought, "Koshi is home, it's that late already?" Some quiet footsteps came up the stairs. I looked at the automatic clock on my laptop; it read 10:15 p.m.  
  
"How was your day, Koshi?" I said as my door opened.  
  
"Good, how about yours?" he asked, in his calm, friendly voice.  
  
"It was alright. I found a little place to hide out until you get home. It's called the Mizu Café. It's a small place, and not very crowded, but it will do to avoid father."  
  
"That's good. I get off early tomorrow at 7, do you want me to come and pick you up?"  
  
"I'd like that. Can you then drop me off at the hospital, I wish to see how she's doing?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going to get some sleep, you should to. I advise you to get out of the house early, father should wake up with a horrible hangover."  
  
"Okay, 'night."  
  
"'Night."  
  
I turned off my laptop and lay back in the soft blankets. "Finally," I thought, "sleep, alone for once. I hope it lasts." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. 


End file.
